Passing the Torch
by thefalconwarrior
Summary: The Titans have disbanded. But never fear, it's the time of Young Justice! Crazy things happen in the lives of a young superhero team, and having Titans as older siblings is handy in a pinch.


**_A/N_** \- I read the comic miniseries that the Titans and Young Justice shared, where Nightwing disbanded the Titans. It wasn't bad, per se, but I'd been hoping for something different. So here we have...something different.

Prompt #12: Whale

* * *

**_Passing the Torch_**

"I don't believe this," Robin announced. He glared at the offending object as though that would be enough to make what they had all just seen happen...not have happened.

Superboy snickered, earning him his own glare. Wonder Girl coughed a little, probably hiding her own chuckle. "Well, what do we do now?"

Robin just glared at the thing some more.

"Ooh ohh, I know!" Impulse was vibrating on the spot which was nothing unusual. "We need to call the Titans!"

Tim turned to him, but with a raised eyebrow rather than a glare. "Why would we do that?"

"They've done this before!" Impulse exclaimed happily, and Superboy snorted again. Wonder Girl coughed. "Really, they have! Wally was telling me all about it. He said the Titans were-"

"Impulse," Wonder Girl interrupted gently. "It sounds like a wonderful story, but maybe tell us the whole thing later? For now," she glanced at Robin, "I think it's a good idea."

Robin sighed. "You guys know the Titans are officially broken up." Superboy coughed again, though it sounded suspiciously like "yeah, right." Robin ignored him. "How do you plan on getting in touch with them?"

"I'll call Flash!" Impulse offered.

"If it doesn't work, I can get in touch with Troia," Wonder Girl offered.

Robin shook his head, folded his arms and turned back to their problem. "Good luck."

"Aw c'mon now Robin, don't be such a glaring moody pessimistic mini-bat," Superboy grinned as he clapped Robin's shoulder.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I'm completely serious," he said drily. "I know things—good luck getting in touch with _any_ of the Titans tonight."

* * *

In the end, Bart, Cassie, and Tim all put in calls. They'd decided NOT to contact as Young Justice, because sure the problem was annoying but they didn't feel desperate enough to have a Titan—one of their heroes, their inspirations—possibly drop something important to come to their aid.

Wally's phone didn't even ring ("Dead," Tim said, and at the suddenly horrified look on Bart's face yelled "The phone, Bart! The phone battery is dead!"). Donna's went to voicemail. Luckily, Dick picked up.

"I thought you'd all be off the radar by now," Tim said. Dick was holding his phone so they could see Donna, Wally, Garth and Roy on the couch behind him, and Tim recognized Dick's apartment. The sound of some action movie filtered through from the background.

"The night's still early," Dick said cheerfully. "What's up with you, Little Brother?" Tim was sure he was the only one who caught the undercurrent of worry.

He sighed. No point dallying. "What do you do when the guy you're chasing gets swallowed by a whale?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Dick laughed. Wally poked his head into the frame. "You guys too?"

"I TOLD you!" Bart exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh man, I remember that," Roy said, "Didn't we try to recruit fish boy?"

"Yeah, but the he was so rude it didn't do much good," Wally added.

"EXCUSE me," Garth huffed, "I'll have you know I was completely polite until the WHALE began behaving insolently."

"You can talk to whales?" Conner asked, interested.

"Source he can, he's fish boy."

"Who'd you get eaten by a whale, by the way?" Cassie asked, eyes wide.

"The Disruptor," Dick answered with a grin, and Conner, Bart, and Cassie all gasped while Tim's eyebrows shot up.

Donna laughed. "Well, I remember it was a shocker."

"You guys done?" Tim asked drily.

"Oh dear, we're reminiscing like old people, aren't we?" Roy asked, and Tim's lips twitched as Dick threw back, "Oh yes, Roy, you're showing your age there," and Roy squawked and lunged at Dick, except he ducked and there was a crash and a "Hey!" from Wally, followed by the sounds of a scuffle.

Dick ignored them (while in the background, Garth watched with interest and Donna leaned back, shaking her head, amused.)

"ANYWAYS, I'm sure we've wasted enough of you guys's time. Here's what you need to do..."

* * *

**_A/N_** \- Honestly, I don't know the story behind the Disruptor, but apparently he has a suit that can disrupt nature. I think it's kinda fitting that someone attempting that would get swallowed by a whale.


End file.
